1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot device for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a pivot device that has a small volume, good pivoting and supporting effects between an LCD screen and a host of the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the communication technology has made dynamic progress, especially in the internet communication field. Many businessmen, enterprises or students use the internet to gather new information, to communicate with other people by E-mail, or to spread advertisements etc. Generally, a personal computer (PC) is used as a medium for a communication of users. However, the PC usually has many peripheral devices, such as a host, a monitor (screen), a keyboard and a mouse, etc., wherein the volume of the host and monitor are comparatively large, such that the PC occupies a significant amount of space. In order to overcome the size inconvenience of the PC, manufacturers of the PC are gradually introducing notebook computers to replace the PC. The notebook computer has some advantages, such as low weight, small volume, and great portability, thus the notebook computer is gradually becoming a very popular device.
One of the research and development principles of the notebook computer considers how to minimize the volume of the notebook computer. For instance, it might directed to minimize the components or the keyboard size of the notebook computer. Conventionally, a pivot device set between an LCD screen and a host of the notebook computer is designed to have a quite large because it needs to provide enough strength of support and pivot force between the LCD screen and the host. This pivot size means that it is difficult to reduce the size of the notebook computer further. To overcome the shortcomings and minimize the volume of the pivot device, the present invention tends to provide a pivot device for a notebook computer to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention tends to provide a pivot device for a notebook computer, the pivot device having a small volume and providing good pivoting effect between an LCD screen and a host of the notebook computer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.